


Hard day at the CRWBY

by the_legendary_monster_tracker



Category: Camp Camp, RWBY, Red vs Blue, roster teeth
Genre: KRWBY, Mental Break dawn, Other, RWBY - Freeform, Resets, demenchinal rifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_legendary_monster_tracker/pseuds/the_legendary_monster_tracker
Summary: Miles is having a mental brakdawn from the stres of righting RWBY. But then sumthing extrodenery happens.





	Hard day at the CRWBY

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing this for $#*$ and giggles. Olso cap up the good werk gyse.

It was a somewhat normal day at the CRWBY.  
Somewhat because Miles was having a a a mental break down.

He was banging his he’d agents the desk he werkes at “ not again “ Kerry said “ you’re going to get concussed again! Then you’re going to get brane damage... again! But seriously I should help him. “  
He goes over to his desk.

“ Miles stop or you might damage your desk, “ he said “ and also you. But mostly the desk... it’s a good desk. I get it if you died “  
Miles stopped banging his head on his desk. 

“ It’s useless,, “ Miles said moping “ we’ve ruined RWBY. It’s never going to go back to its former glory “ “ o don’t say that... to the desk “ Kerry said back “ we didn’t scrub it up that bad “ “ people actually quit the show after last season “ Miles said “ I just don’t understand do Thay want good righting and development or shipping “ “ do you now sumthing else that’s shipped that desk... from Australia good stuff “ Kerry said “ Kerry, be serious “ Miles said fed up with him “ ok fine, wot If next volume we poot more bumblebee! “ Kerry said whilst clapping his hands. They both star at echo there for a second.

“ nop nop I’m dun I’m finishing RWBY, “ Miles said having enough 

Then Thay made the finally of RWBY. Salam was defeated, Ospin was poot to rest, and everyone was selabrating. In the celebration you can see all the peerings Blake was with Yang... and Sun sort of, Ruby was with Oscer, Jaune was with Weiss, Ren and Nora was together and there were uthere hastaly poot together ships as well. 

“ well that’s it we’re all dun “ Miles said with releaf and sorrow... but then he sees sumthing “ Kerry wats that “ he points towards tow caricters being smitten “ o that’s Illia and Scarlet there together naw. “ Kerry said “ but he’s a guy and she’s a girl and there both gay! “ Miles said nervously “ I now that’s sumthing Thay have in common, I thought that was cute “ Kerry said back. “ you fool, you can’t ship tow gay caricatures of the different gender “ Miles said very nervously. 

Then suddenly cracks in the universe start to form. “ what have you dune, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! “ Miles said very scaredly.

As the universe starts to crack everything starts to change. Then Miles starts turned into Jaune! “ Miles your Jaune “ Kerry sed surprised. “ what the fu-“ Miles said before turning into Felix “ au, wats going on? “ Miles exclaimed “ what are you complaining about this is awesome “ Kerry exclaimed “ awesome, AWESOME. There are cracks in the universe, I’m turning into the f### caricatures I play and I’m Felix. “ Kerry said furious “ what's wrong with Felix, he’s an awesome villain, “ Kerry said impressed “ I’m afraid of knives, “ Miles said as a knife slipped into his hand “ a, “ he said as he fearfully froze the knife. Narrowly avoiding his Kerry. “ wow, watch it man “ Kerry said.

“ is anyone else having this problem, “ Kerry asked as he looked at the rest of the office. He was right, all the actors and actresses were changing into there caricatures, the animators we’re changing into the background caricatures, and all face prop weapons and gadgets were real! “ ha... neet “ Kerry said as a person holding a fake energy sword from halo turned rale and cut sumwan who changed into a generic solder from Red vs Blues crus trilogy. Barbara was turning into Yang and admiring here robot arm whilst making a horrible pun and Bernie as Church and trying to shoot here with his sniper rifle... but missing. “ this is a problem “ Miles said “ what problem! No this is a disaster! Why am I so positive and ca- “ Miles said before realizing he turned into Kriss. “ o, well then “.

“ Kerry do sumthing, “ Miles said as the universe collapsed “ don’t know how “ Kerry said back “ AUUUUU “ everyone screamed.

Everything cleared and Kerry is sleeping at his desk. He wakes up. “ au, wat what was it all a dream “ he questioned. “ Kerry “ Miles said “ so have you thought about it, “ Kerry asked “ thought about what, “ Miles asked to bake “ Reviving RWBY, “ Kerry said “ wat! “ Miles said very confused “ you now, ever sins Monty died... you dropped RWBY and refused to do volume 4. And the fans are anticipating its return “ Kerry said. Miles realized by shipping tow gay caricatures and breaking the universe everything resets. 

“ you mean we didn’t release volume 4 or 5 or 6 “ Miles said excitedly “ no we started to work on genlock early “ Kerry said confused. “ yes, YES fank you god “ Miles cheers with glee. “ so we’re starting it up again “ Kerry said with anticipation in his eyes “ yep “ Miles said with glee “ YES, wooo “ Kerry said high-fiving Miles “ and this time I know what people want “ Miles said confidentially “ this time... o because of genlock. Yea a lot of people got really negative after the recent volume 3 “ Kerry said “ haw negative “ Miles asked. Kerry showed him all the comments and videos... the same as RWBY. “ o goddam it “ Miles shunted. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Fanx miles and Kerry fank you fear everything. Just now that we love you guys and we love RWBY. And we appreciate all the werk you and the rest of the CRWBY do. Even if you screw up a few fings. ;)


End file.
